1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for providing messages and a device therefor. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for providing messages to a third device in a remote User Interface (UI) system using a remote UI, and a device therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many studies have been made to improve home network technologies by many industry standard organizations, such as Digital Living Network Alliance (DLNA), Home Audio-Video Interoperability (HAVi), and Universal Plug and Play (UPnP).
In a home network, Remote User Interface (RUI) technology may be used to allow one device to control features of other devices. In the RUI technology based on the client-server architecture, an RUI client fetches a User Interface (UI) from an RUI server and allows its user to control the RUI server using the UI on the RUI client. The RUI will be referred to as a remote UI, and the RUI server will be referred to as a remote server.
FIG. 1 is a signaling diagram illustrating a process of providing a notification message in a network according to the prior art.
Referring to FIG. 1, a third device 10 receives a notification message from a second device 11. The third device 10 corresponds to an RUI client, and the second device 11 corresponds to another device with an embedded server, which may provide a remote UI upon request of the third device 10. The third device 10 discovers the second device 11 in step 101, and receives a UI page provided by the second device 11 in step 102.
Thereafter, if the second device 11 sends a message indicating occurrence of a notification message to the third device 10 in a multicast transmission in step 103, the third device 10 requests the second device 11 to send a notification message to be shown to its user, in step 104. Thereafter, the second device 11 sends the requested notification message to the third device 10 in step 105, and the third device 10 renders the notification message and displays it on a screen in step 106.
In the related art, because the second device 11 sends the notification event information to all of the third devices 10 in home in a multicast transmission in step 103, the second device 11 may not send the related message only to a specific third device. Therefore, in order to send a message to a specific third device, the second device 11 needs to first provide a UI page, and using an address and its associated information of the second device 11, which are included in the UI page, the third device 10 may request for the second device 11 to send a notification message.
However, in the remote control environment where the second device is connected to a remote server (not shown) and a UI page is provided from the remote server to the third device via the second device, there is no way that the second device may directly forward a notification message to a specific third device, because an address of the second device, from which the notification message may be received, is not included in the UI page provided from the remote server. In this case, use of the existing message delivery schemes like a Transmission Control Protocol (TCP) socket, and polling is impossible, and use of eXtensible Markup Language (XML) HyperText Transfer Protocol (HTTP) Request (XHR) is also inconvenient.
Therefore, a need exists for a message providing method capable of sending a notification message to a specific device in a remote control environment including at least three entities, and a device therefor.